Zee
QTj-KPrB0-U (Theme) Overview A vigilante who follows the path of both the samurai, and those of old Sentai shows. Welding a cheap knockoff sword, and using a small pool of powers self taught, he wages a war on injustice no matter where it may be. Early History A young man who grew up believing in the good of people, and that justice always prevails. His beliefs were put to the test however, when his family was torn apart by one of the many battles fought by the then Adventure Group. He overcame the darkness that threatened to enter his mind, and swore that no one else would ever have to go through what he did. So inspired by old Sentai shows and of the then active Red X, he rose up as a defender of the people: Masked Hero Z. During one of his new patrols over a local city, he was spotted by Church; who had mistaken Z for the now dead X. Showing superior powers akin to his spirtual predecessor, he was allowed a trial spot on the Adventure group, where he currently remains. Weapons and Equipment Masked Hero is very adapt with the various weapons he finds, using what he can get his hands on, if not just using his hands. However, he does like to carry a couple preferred weapons. *A newly bought katana, it seems to be able to slice through basic materials with ease. *A faux Transformation belt, which while adds to his costume does nothing, is useful as a makeshift weapon if needed however. Equipment/Disguises Over the course of his small time assisting the Adventure Group, Z has acquired and used different equipment and disguises to both help others and hide himself from them. *"Original" suit- A handcrafted make-shift "Crime-fighting" outfit first made by Z, it's main oddity is the mask which appears to be a giant eye. *"Civvie"- Z's usual disguise, when he is out and about with other people, he usually wears a hat and a pair of pointy anime shades. *"Berserk" - Appears as a shadow, with what appears to be a coat and hat, which Z (In this form) states as being "classy". Special Abilities Masked Hero has a limited control over void, granting him the following abilities: *Flash-stepping: A short to mid range teleport, that's more align with a very fast burst of speed. He uses this in conjunction with his very unusual fighting techniques to confuse his opponents before moving in. *Early warning- Masked Hero, has unusual heightened senses making him more aware of his surroundings, and of on coming threats. *Absorb, create/generate and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. *Materialize, shape and manipulate darkness *Animating shadows, whether his own or cast by anything else. Berserk Mode In times of great stress or danger, Z can lose his control over these powers; resulting in a complete shift in mind. While berserk Z acts animalistically and crudely, this mode has two stages. *'Rejection of Light- '''Z is overtaken by his own powers, becoming a being of void. In this form, he uses a more powerful teleporting, the "Shadowstep" and tends to try and "eat" his opponents with his powers. *'Dirge of Void- '''The second and final form, Z is able to control his powers once again. However, he takes on the attributes of a black hole, increasing his powers incredibly but making him destructive to everything around him. This form only lasts 10 seconds. Gallery SrAeu.png|Berserk Z Bro_strider_by_ren_ren13-d3bqklv.jpg|Z as a civvie Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Z's Characters